<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koro-sensei's Dance Academy by TheSteinsGateFormula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268183">Koro-sensei's Dance Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula'>TheSteinsGateFormula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-down, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Stage Dads, Stage Moms, dance, mockumentary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay….okay let’s go.” The presenter smiled.</p><p>Koro-sensei cleared his throat. “I’m Koro-sensei the director of the dance studio— damn it.” His nose and brown wig fell off.</p><p>“For God sake…” A cameraman at the back muttered.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have a condition!” Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>“Cut!” The presenter yelled. "Please can we retake that...?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stage Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was born from a HC in discord and I had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Japan, Tokyo 09:30</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KORO-SENSEI DANCE STUDIO</em>
</p><p>"Okay, we're rolling," The cameraman said.</p><p>"Oh, are we recording?" The overweight dance instructor fiddled with his mic, with his overlarge gloved hands. "I'm so sorry, my mic—"</p><p>The name Koro-sensei: Dance instructor appeared at the side.</p><p>"It's fine," the presenter said off-camera. "Sato, can you...?"</p><p>"Sure." The production assistant quickly adjusted the dance instructor's mic by clipping it to his short tie.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" His pale peachy skin flushed pink, and his small nose on his strangely round head nearly fell off. "Oh, my nose! Sorry."</p><p>"Is it okay?" Sato asked, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, thank you!" Koro-sensei replied as the woman left. "Can we cut the beginning?"</p><p>"Yes, that's fine." The presenter shuffled his cards. "Okay, let's just start from the top alright?"</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded quickly. "Yes, of course!!"</p><p>"Okay....okay let's go." The presenter smiled.</p><p>Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "I'm Koro-sensei the director of the dance studio— damn it." His nose and brown wig fell off.</p><p>"For God's sake..." A cameraman at the back muttered.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have a condition!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>"Cut!" The presenter yelled. "Please can we retake that...?"</p>
<hr/><p>A large dance studio was shown with ten children aged seven to eight dressed in dance gear, with some of the boys in t-shirts.</p><p>Nakamura, Kayano, and Kanzaki were stretching near the corner while Karma and Gakushuu were fighting to use a dance bar on the side even though there was plenty of room. Terasaka was flexing his developing muscles while Hazama was recording on her phone.</p><p>While the parents were gathered in the viewing area that was separated by glass.</p><p>
  <em>"You know, I've been coming here for...four years?" Hazama's mother, Emica, voiced over. "It's a family really, you have your good days..." The screen shifted to Hazama's mother fiddling with her hair while a little Hazama was sat next to her in the confession room. "And your bad ones. You know? You just take it as it comes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And, drink lots of wine when you get home," Hazama said dryly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mom gave a choked laughed. "O-oh, honey." She ruffled her daughter's hair hard. "We...we don't do that."</em>
</p><p>Back on the dance floor, Gakushuu and Karma had started fighting, hitting each other.</p><p>"Boys, that's enough!" Mr Asano snapped, separating the two.</p><p>
  <em>"Some of us are more involved than other parents," Mr Asano, Gakushuu's dad said in a voice-over. "Karma's parents for example, just drop him off. They're not really involved."</em>
</p><p>Karma yelled when Terasaka's dad, Haruto, had to lift him up while he was kicking and screaming.</p><p>
  <em>"So it's very much a team effort," Mr Asano said pleasantly while in the confession room with a little Gakushuu by his side completing homework. "Which is needed, since we live very busy lives. I for one run a school so I'm constantly busy, so I completely understand that not everyone can be as organised and proactive as myself."</em>
</p><p>Back in the studio, Terasaka's dad was trying to sneak a beer while the camera zoomed in on him.</p><p>
  <em>"It's definitely hard, you know?" Terasaka's dad sighed. "Especially for the dad's and mom's who are really trying to be there." He patted his son on the back. "We just want them to succeed, and it's hard...especially when some parents don't pull their weight."</em>
</p><p>The screen showed Nakamura and Kanzaki giggling together with Nakamura trying to jump on her.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not a judgmental person," Mrs Nakamura said, frowning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you are." Little Nakamura grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mom looked at her. "Rio... no, I'm not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura laughed, bouncing in her seat. "Yeah, but with Karma's parents you said—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I didn't," her mom said firmly. "I didn't—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you did—"</em>
</p><p>The camera cut to Kanzaki's dad braiding her hair while glaring at Nakamura's mom.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, my parents are busy." Karma rocked back and forth in his seat in the confessional room. "So they're not here a lot, which is fine. I don't really care, anyway. Plus it means I get to do what I want!"</em>
</p><p>Karma was shown on camera sneaking Wasabi into Gakushuu's water bottle.</p><p>
  <em>"It is hard sometimes," Kayano's sister, Aguri Yukimura, said sheepishly. "Not everyone gets along."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kayano raised an eyebrow, the text near her saying Kaede Kayano (Stage name), Real Name Akari Yukimura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Especially the dads," Little Kayano said firmly, sitting next to her sister. "Mr Asano is kind of a control freak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Akari!" Her sister scolded.</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to Mr Asano having an argument with the Assistant Director, Mr Karasuma. "I reserved that parking space—"</p><p>"You can't reserve parking spaces here, that's only for the staff," Karasuma tried to explain levelly. "I can't ask people to move—"</p><p>"Gakushuu is the first one here every morning," Mr Asano stressed. "I need to be able to drive close enough to the studio—"</p><p>"There's plenty of other spaces—"</p><p>"No, there are not," Mr Asano said firmly. "I already reported this—"</p><p>"I'm ex-special forces, so when people ask if this job is difficult," Karasuma said from his office. "I would say, no." He took a long sip of his coffee while he stared at the camera with a dead look. "But would I choose going back into a warzone instead of dealing with the parents? <em>Yes,</em> absolutely."</p><p>"All the children here are special," Koro-sensei said warmly, stepping into the studio. "And seeing the kids happy and realising their talent is all I want."</p><p>"Morning everyone!" Koro-sensei greeted, wearing a t-shirt with the dance studio logo on it.</p><p>"Morning, sir!" His students bowed respectfully before most of them started messing around, shoving each other playfully again.</p><p>"Hi, everyone!" Hiromi walked into the room holding a shy Nagisa's hand. The feel-good music stopped. "I'm sorry we're late, traffic was horrible!"</p><p>Nakamura's mom sighed in the confession room. "Oh, god..."</p><p>"Go stand by the others," Hiromi ushered her son to go over to where the others were.</p><p>
  <em>"Shiota is..." Hazama's mom sighed, brushing some hair out of her face. "She's really passionate about Nagisa's dance training, which I do respect...BUT..."</em>
</p><p>"Hello, everyone," Hiromi greeted sweetly as she came to sit down with the other parents.</p><p>"Hi..." The replies were forced smiles and overly sweet tones.</p><p>"How are you?" Yukimura asked lightly.</p><p>
  <em>"Shiota is just...a lot," Mrs Nakamura said bluntly. "You never really know what's going to set her off, but..., you just know it's going to happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiromi was shown in the confession room, petting little Nagisa's head. "I know the other moms and dads do have a problem with me." She loosened the ties on Nagisa's hair. "I know I'm very passionate and emotional, which not everyone understands, especially towards my child. I'm very protective."</em>
</p><p>"How was everyone's weekend?" Hiromi asked pleasantly while looking through her purse.</p><p>"It was nice," Yukimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, really nice," Nakamura nodded.</p><p>"Gakushuu won another martial arts competition," Mr Asano said lightly.</p><p>"Oh, wow, really?" Hiromi smiled politely. "That's so nice. Good for him."</p><p>Mr Asano chuckled. "Yes. To be honest, though, we've been more preoccupied with the commercial he's signed up for."</p><p>"Commercial?" Kanzaki's dad looked impressed. "Where?"</p><p>"Just a local one, for now, I don't want him distracted from school," Mr Asano replied pleasantly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hiromi's smile wavered.</p><p>
  <em>"You know, I have nothing against Asano or his family." Hiromi adjusted her blue hair in the confession room. "I think Gakushuu is a great kid, but...you know, I just don't like braggers, it's really obnoxious, in my opinion."</em>
</p><p>Nagisa was shown laughing while practising mirroring moves with Karma.</p><p>
  <em>"My mom doesn't really like the other parents," Nagisa said shyly while Kayano was putting his hair in pigtails in the confession room. "She says they don't like her so... um... it's kind of awkward...especially with Asano because my mom really doesn't like them..."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, everyone!" Koro-sensei clapped, as his students sat down. "I was very proud of what we achieved in the last competition. You children were amazing, I just think we need to fine-tune that second blade?"</p><p>A lot of the parents exchanged confused looks while Yukimura clapped.</p><p>
  <em>"Do I sometimes think Koro-sensei's teaching is weird? And do I think it's strange that he looks like an octopus disguised as a human?" Kanzaki's dad, Koharu, said while he was trying to detangle some gum out of his daughter's hair. "Yes, absolutely, he was definitely not my first pick, uh, but he's the best and I want my daughter to be the best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Kanzaki smiled warmly at the camera. "He's really nice too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dad sighed. "Honey, that's not how you get anywhere in life."</em>
</p><p>"So, in preparation for the next competition, I've shuffled the pyramid around," Koro-sensei said, as Karasuma wheeled over a blackboard with a pyramid diagram showing the students pictures blocked out.</p><p>"And top of the pyramid is...." He slowly unveiled the photo as the others watched nervously. "Gakushuu!" Koro-sensei clapped. "Good job!"</p><p>Gakushuu looked smug while Karma stuck his tongue out.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Hiromi's outraged face.</p><p>
  <em>"Is this competition just a joke now?" Hiromi questioned in the confession room. "Do I think Gakushuu is a terrible dancer? Of course not! But is Nagisa better? Yes."</em>
</p><p>"Is this a joke?" Hiromi whispered, looking around at the other parents to agree.</p><p>
  <em>"Is it a shock other parents are jealous?" Mr Asano raised an eyebrow, patting his son's head while the eight-year-old was fiddling with his latest medal. "Of course not. My son's talented, this is expected."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a winner," Gakushuu said seriously, causing his dad to chuckle and pat his head. "If they're jealous, it's because they're losers."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Later on, the children were practising their choreography.</p><p>"5,  6, 7, 8!" Koro-sensei clapped to the beat. "Follow-along, children!"</p><p>"Ah!" Kanzaki started crying when Nakamura accidentally whacked her in the face.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on the parents quickly as they sprung into action.</p><p>"Kanzaki!" the girl's father rushed over while Koro-sensei hurriedly turned the music off.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Mrs Nakamura sighed, standing up. "Okay, it's okay!"</p><p>"Why does she always have to be so rough?" Hiromi muttered to Hazama's mom.</p><p>
  <em>"Nakamura isn't exactly what you'd call ladylike," Hazama's mom commented in the confessional room. "She's one of the boys, which is fine, but not all the girls are up for that."</em>
</p><p>"Sorry!" Nakamura looked upset when she saw Kanzaki crying and clutching her eye. "I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"It's fine." Kanzaki's dad looked annoyed, picking his daughter up.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Mrs Nakamura tried to placate.</p><p>"It's <em>fine,</em>" Kanzaki's dad said in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>"Is this the first time this has happened?" Kanzaki's dad said in the confessional room. "No, honestly it's not, which is concerning."</em>
</p><p>The camera tried to sneak a view at Kanzaki and her dad in the cloakroom with the girl's father putting an ice-pack on her eye. "It's okay, sweetie."</p><p>
  <em>"Kanzaki is sensitive," the girl's father said firmly. "She doesn't like to play rough. She's fragile."</em>
</p><p>Contradictory to that, a scene showed Kanzaki laughing and wrestling with Nakamura, giggling when Nakamura put her in a headlock.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't like seeing her hurt," Kanzaki's dad continued, frowning. "So,  I am anxious when Nakamura does try to play with her because I'm concerned."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs Nakamura looked annoyed, in the confession room. "Honestly, I don't understand why the parents have to make a big deal out of it – Rio is very tough, and she likes to play. They're kids, not dolls, they're not going to break. It's not really a big deal."</em>
</p><p>Kanzaki's dad was shown having some heated words with Koro-sensei who was trying to placate him.</p>
<hr/><p>The scene shifted to Hiromi approaching Koro-sensei while the instructor was trying to glue his nose back on.</p><p>"Hi?" She smiled sweetly</p><p>Koro-sensei jumped and nearly dropped his nose when he turned around. "Oh, hi?"</p><p>Hiromi crossed her arms and stepped closer. "Um, are we able to talk about Nagisa for a second?"</p><p>"Of course, yes," Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>
  <em>"Do I think Nagisa's mother is overbearing?" Koro-sensei sighed, sitting in the confessional room. "While I think she means well, there is some...unwanted anger in how she goes about getting her way."</em>
</p><p>Back in Koro-sensei's office the two of them sat down.</p><p>"Yes, um, honestly I'm concerned," Hiromi said, causing the camera to zoom in on Koro-sensei's face.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I'm wondering if Nagisa is getting the attention he needs." She smiled tightly. "He has talent and... is it being shown properly?"</p><p>"...Well, I understand," Koro-sensei tried to speak.</p><p>"Because, I know there are other dancers here, and I'm not trying to take attention away from them," Hiromi talked over him. "But, this is the second time you haven't put him on the top for the pyramid."</p><p>"I do understand, but Nagisa is still new—"</p><p>"He has the talent!" Hiromi's voice rose.</p><p>
  <em>"Nagisa has the talent, but not the confidence," Koro-sensei tried to explain in the confessional room. "Every time he's in the spotlight he freezes up."</em>
</p><p>The scene showed Nagisa and Karma reading comic books together while eating their lunch.</p><p>"What I'm trying to do is bring him out of his shell so he can perform," Koro-sensei voiced over. "Ms Shiota can't keep pushing for me to put Nagisa in the spotlight when he isn't ready."</p><p>The camera shifted to outside where the parents were drinking coffee and chatting during the lunch break.</p><p>Suddenly everything shifted when Hiromi came storming out of Koro-sensei's office. "I am done!"</p><p>"Ms Shiota!"</p><p>The other parents and kids looked over in surprise.</p><p>"No!" Hiromi grabbed her bag. "I am done with this bull****!"</p><p>
  <em>"There's no need to swear in front of the kids," Hazama's mom sighed, shaking her head. "Like I just don't understand this woman."</em>
</p><p>"Nagisa, get your things!" Hiromi screeched, storming over to her son.</p><p>"Shiota, calm down!" Mrs Nakamura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Really?"</p><p>"Mom?" Nagisa was in shock as he was dragged off by his mother.</p><p>"We're in the middle of rehearsal!" Karasuma said in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm done!" Hiromi yelled, dragging Nagisa out with her. "WE'RE DONE!"</p><p>The door slammed as the students and parents were left exchanging shocked and unsure looks, the camera zooming in and out of their faces.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Hiromi showed up dragging Nagisa behind her.</p><p>The parents looked over, exchanging shrewd looks.</p><p>
  <em>"Were we surprised she came back?" Mrs Nakamura raised an eyebrow in the confession room. "I mean she does this nearly every month so..."</em>
</p><p>"<em>My mom gets angry a lot," Nagisa said, frowning while in the confessional room on his own. "Even though there's not really a reason..."</em></p><p>Hiromi fussed over Nagisa, fixing his hair before pushing him towards the other students.</p><p>"<em>Sometimes, I can come across as aggressive," Hiromi said while sitting in the confessional room. "But, a lot of it just comes from wanting the best for my child, and if people have an issue with that, it's more their problem than mine."</em></p><p>The camera shifted to Mr Asano watching Gakushuu practice the dance moves, and then call him over. "<em>Gakushuu</em>, come here."</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced and apprehensively went over to his father who gripped his hands tightly and gave him a stern look while speaking in a low voice.</p><p>"I thought I told you to go over these moves last night?"</p><p>"I did," his son mumbled while the mics picked up the sound. "My stomach just hurts—"</p><p>"<em>Ah.</em>" His father held up a finger to silence him. "Winners don't complain."</p><p>
  <em>"Some people think I push too much," Mr Asano said evenly while Little Gakushuu was next to him reading a maths textbook in the confessional room. "But, it's not wrong to want perfection. Children need goals in life." He looked at his son pointedly. "Because...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gakushuu sighed, tired. "So they can be winners..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Exactly," Mr Asano said brightly, patting his son on the head. "Diamonds are made through pressure, and that's the same approach I take to parenting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera zoomed in on Gakushuu face as the boy shot the camera a dead and sarcastic look.</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to Gakushuu being consoled by Terasaka's dad and Ms Yukimura.</p><p>"Aw, are you not feeling well, sweetie?" Yukimura bent down to his level while Gakushuu rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>"My stomach hurts..." Gakushuu mumbled, ducking his head.</p><p>"It's okay." Yukimura pulled him into a hug while Terasaka's dad rubbed the boy's back. "Let's go tell Koro-sensei, okay?"</p><p>The scene shifted to Koro-sensei trying to talk to Mr Asano privately. "I think Asano needs to go home."</p><p>"I'll call you back." Mr Asano ended the call he was on and looked annoyed. "Why?"</p><p>"He said his stomach hurts, so I think he might be sick," Koro-sensei said placatingly.</p><p>"Is he vomiting?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Koro-sensei looked confused.</p><p>"He can still dance," Mr Asano said stubbornly. "If he can stand and perform, then he's not sick."</p><p>
  <em>"You can't coddle children." Mr Asano looked annoyed, in the confessional room alone. "Kids complain that they're sick all the time, a majority of the time it's nothing – my son has a busy schedule, I'm not going to drop everything just because he has a stomach-ache that'll be gone in an hour."</em>
</p><p>Later on, Gakushuu was crying in the cloakroom while Nakamura and Kanzaki were rubbing his back.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked as he and the other children were gathered around.</p><p>"My stomach really hurts," Gakushuu clutched his stomach, while sitting on a bench.</p><p>"Did you eat something bad?" Terasaka asked, looking down.</p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Karma said quickly.</p><p>Kayano frowned. "Should we call an ambulance?"</p><p>Mr Karasuma sighed when he saw them. "I'm calling the ambulance."</p><p>
  <em>"Our parents aren't really good at calling ambulances or taking us to the hospital when we're injured," Hazama said bluntly while she was in the confessional room. "So we figured we should probably call the ambulance in case Asano died."</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to the ambulance pulling up outside the building, surprising the adults.</p><p>
  <em>"So suddenly this ambulance pulls up out of nowhere," Hazama's mom exclaimed while re-applying her lipstick. "And we're all shocked and wondering just what's happening."</em>
</p><p>The paramedics came in and spoke with Mr Karasuma, before heading to the cloakroom.</p><p>Mr Asano looked annoyed at first and started arguing with the paramedics.</p><p>
  <em>"Things had escalated over a stomach-ache." Mr Asano sighed, shaking his head. "My son isn't fragile, if there was something serious, then, of course, I'd take the right action."</em>
</p><p>The paramedics spoke in low voices, checking Gakushuu over while Mr Asano, Koro-sensei and Karasuma watched over.</p><p>"It looks like it's his appendix," the short-haired paramedic diagnosed, causing Mr Asano's eyes to widen. "We're going to have to take him to the hospital."</p><p>"Oh, no!" Koro-sensei looked worried.</p><p>"Oh..." Mr Asano looked around warily when he saw the other parents watching and casting him judgemental looks.</p><p>
  <em>"Was I surprised?" Hiromi looked smug in the confession room. "I have been saying since day one that Asano is going to drive his son to exhaustion." She shook her head. "If that was Nagisa, I would have had him at the hospital as soon as he said something was wrong."</em>
</p><p>"Mom, I have a headache." Nagisa tugged on his mom's sleeve while the parents watched Mr Asano and his son go into the ambulance.</p><p>"Not now." Hiromi slapped his hand away.</p>
<hr/><p>The scene shifted to the kids visiting Gakushuu in the hospital with a bunch of handmade cards.</p><p>"Hi!" Koro-sensei greeted while Gakushuu was sitting in bed reading.</p><p>The boy looked embarrassed when his friends gathered around the hospital bed.</p><p>"Do you have a scar?" Karma asked, trying to lift the sheets.</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided, tapping the boy's hand.</p><p>"Where is your appendix!?" Nakamura jumped up and down, her hair flailing. "I wanna see!"</p><p>Gakushuu wrinkled his nose. "No!"</p><p>"We made you a card." Nagisa presented the big card with all of their dance class drawn on the cover with it saying 'Get well soon Asano' on the front.</p><p>"Thanks..." Gakushuu's cheeks flushed, taking the card.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Okay, everyone, don't forget to give Asano a hug so he can get better. But be careful!</p><p>"Okay!" The kids chimed, jumping on Gakushuu's bed.</p><p>"Hey!" Gakushuu tried to push them away as he was eloped in a hug. "Leave me alone!"</p><p>Some of the parents that were watching took some pictures.</p><p>"Aw!" Yukimura recorded it on her phone.</p><p>"You know, at the end of the day, they're just kids," Yukimura voiced over. "And, even with all the drama, we're really just a family."</p><p>"It's so sweet," Hiromi said, while Mr Asano smiled politely. "...It's really a shame Gakushuu won't be able to compete. He was doing so well on the pyramid..."</p><p>A record scratched.</p><p>A flash of frustration appeared on Mr Asano's face. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "Well, the boy is in the hospital?"</p><p>"He's already making a recovery," Mr Asano replied lightly, raising an eyebrow. "Considering the competition is two months away, I don't see an issue."</p><p>Hiromi's pleasantness evaporated. "Um, I do. Considering as this could mean the competition is on the line and I'm sure others on the team could take his place... Nagisa has been doing very well lately."</p><p>"Oh, come on..." Terasaka's dad snuck a sip of beer in the background.</p><p>"My son is in the hospital, and you think now's the time to shove him out of the spotlight?" Mr Asano exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm thinking about what's best for him and the team!" Hiromi snapped defensively.</p><p>In the background, Mr Karasuma buried his face in his palm. "For f*** sake..."</p><p>The scene faded as Hiromi and Mr Asano's argument grew more heated, and Mr Karasuma and Yukimura had to step in, while Koro-sensei was trying to distract the children by clapping to a song.</p>
<hr/><p>"Running a dance studio is hard," Koro-sensei's voiced over. "But the rewards are worth it, and as long as the children are happy, I'm happy." He was shown in the confessional room. "That's why I love teaching them."</p><p>"That's really amazing," the presenter said. "Now...what about the allegations made that you're secretly an octopus masquerading as a teacher?"</p><p>Koro-sensei froze, turning stark white. "...Come again?"</p><p>There was a shift of paper. "Uh, it was made by an anonymous source called 'Shiro'? They claimed you are really an octopus and not even a qualified dance teacher at that."</p><p>Koro-sensei was completely silent for a solid minute until he panicked. "It's a lie!" He was flustered, flailing. "I'm perfectly qualified!" He wrestled to take his mic off. "Can we stop filming please?" He knocked over the camera from flailing so much. "I'm perfectly human! THIS IS DISCRIMINATION—"</p><p>The broadcast cut off and went straight to the credits, showing photos of the kids practising their dance moves, along with a few photos of them eating ice cream together and playing games while their parents could be seen arguing in the background.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will probs be a fic I add chapters to every now and then when inspirations hits. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>KORO-SENSEI DANCE STUDIO</p><p>Japan, Tokyo 05:30</p><p>Saturday</p><p>Karasuma had a coffee in his hand as he stood outside the door of the studio. “I’m used to military time so I tend to get here early to get ahead of the students that come in early.”</p><p>“Do students often come this early?” the cameraman asked.</p><p>Karasuma shot him a look as if it should be obvious. “Most of them.” He looked over at the parking lot as he opened the door. “The Akabane’s tend to drop off Karma early.” He switched on the lights. “And Asano tends to be here first, but since Gakushuu’s been in the hospital…”</p><p>“So is Asano not coming in at all?”</p><p>Karasuma looked annoyed. “Oh, he’ll be in.” He turned on some more lights and heaters in the hallways as they moved through the studio. “The world would need to be ending for these kids to miss a practice session – dance is taken seriously here.”</p><p>He opened the office door and turned light on, greeting the camera to a sight of Koro-sensei passed out on the floor with a blanket of candy wrappers and crisp packets surrounding him.</p><p>“For God’s sake…” Karasuma buried his face in his hand and leaned against the door.</p><p>There was a pause as the camera zoomed in on the Koro-sensei wig as it fell off.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough!” Karasuma covered the camera with his hand.</p><p>“Hey!” The cameraman yelled as he was shoved out of the office.</p>
<hr/><p>“Things have been pretty hard over the last four weeks,” Koro-sensei was shown in the confession room wearing sunshades and with stubble on his cheeks. “I’ve had to keep a low profile since the…since the article was released.”</p><p>“…You mean the one claiming you’re an octopus in disguise and all your qualifications are fake?” The presenter said dryly.</p><p>“It’s slander!” Koro-sensei cried, his shades popping off as he sobbed. “I’m perfectly qualified! I practically invented the wiggle dance!”</p><p>“…I don’t think you did.”</p><p>Koro-sensei looked angry, flailing his tentacles. “It’s all slander! I’m perfectly human!” His nose dropped off again. “AH!”</p><p>“Uh, what should we do?” The cameraman whispered while Koro-sensei was ranting.</p><p>The presenter sighed. “Just cut to the kids.”</p>
<hr/><p>ASANO RESIDENCE</p><p>Japan, Tokyo 05:45</p><p>Saturday</p><p>“We have a very set routine in the house,” Mr Asano voiced over. “It’s important a child has that if they want to be successful.”</p><p>In the large kitchen, Gakushuu was sitting at the table dressed in his hoodie and dance shorts while his dad was by the counter making some kind of protein shake.</p><p>
  <em>“So obviously that had to be adjusted when Gakushuuu had to have his operation because of the appendicitis,” Mr Asano said in the confession room while little Gakushuu was sitting next to him, a scowl on the boy’s face. “Especially in the dietary area – clearly something went wrong, so we’ve completely removed caffeine, sugar and…” He glanced at his son. “What else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Everything that tastes good,” Gakushuu replied sourly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Asano chuckled and patted his head. “He’s joking.” He smiled pleasantly. “Basically everything that’s processed and remotely unhealthy has been removed from his diet.”</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu glared at the green protein shake when it was placed on the table.</p><p>“There we are.” Mr Asano smiled and patted him on the head. “Drink up!”</p><p>Gakushuu stared at the shake blankly, before scowling at the camera when it zoomed in on his face.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like your new diet?” The presenter asked the boy when he was alone in the confessional room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a pause as Gakushuu gave him an unimpressed look. “…I want a chocolate bar.”</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to another household.</p><p>
  <em>HAZAMA RESIDENCE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Japan, Tokyo 05:55</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p>Kirari Hazama’s mother, Emica, smiled as she prepared her daughter’s bento box. “I love just making her lunches special.” She flipped back her dark, well-primmed hair. “I think it really teaches her the importance of presentation, and just taking pride in work really.”</p><p>The camera zoomed in on the mass of trophies decorating the wall, with photos of Hazama and her mother at competitions on the mantlepiece.</p><p>She dotted about the kitchen getting Hazama’s dance kit ready. “My daughter Kirari has been dancing since she was four years old.” She placed the dance kit on the sofa. “And honestly, I think it’s brought us closer together over the years – it’s the real bond we share, and that’s the most important part for me.”</p><p>Hazama’s mom turned on the light of her daughter’s messy room where the girl was sleeping under the covers.</p><p>“Wake up!” Hazama’s mom snapped, ripping the covers off.</p><p>“UGH!!” Hazama groaned, burrowing into her pillow.</p><p>“You’re going to be late!” Her mom tried to yank her off the bed by the ankles.</p><p>“I don’t care!” Hazama started kicking.</p><p>“Get up!” Her mom screamed, trying to pull her out of bed.</p><p>Hazama clung onto the bedpost. “NO!”</p><p>
  <em>“So what’s your favourite part about dancing?” The presenter asked Hazama when she was alone in the confession room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hazama’s expression was dead. “I don’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…I’m sorry?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hazama raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like dancing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…” There was a long pause for a while. “…Well, what do you like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Necromancy,” she replied flippantly, smirking when the camera zoomed in on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SHIOTA RESIDENCE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Japan, Tokyo 06:00</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p>“Nagisa, hurry up!” Hiromi was rushing around the house.</p><p>“I can’t find my t-shirt,” Nagisa mumbled, looking around his room worriedly. “The one with the logo—”</p><p>“LOOK IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET!” Hiromi screeched from the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a little stressful in the morning,” Hiromi gave a strained smile while in the confessional room with Nagisa. “Nagisa can be just a little disorganised!” She forced a laugh and patted his head. “Luckil, he has his mommy to keep things on track!”</em>
</p><p>The two of them were stood by the front door, ready to go with their coats on. “…Where are the keys?” Hiromi started to panic when she realised she didn’t have them. “DAMN IT, WHERE ARE THE KEYS!?” She wrestled her shoes off and started to search the house while Nagisa stayed standing by the door.</p><p>
  <em>“Not many people really understand the struggles of being a single parent,” Hiromi said while stroking Nagisa’s head. “Especially when it comes to commitments like dance,” she said, sighing. “Nagisa’s a star, and that’s something my ex-husband never really understood.” She chuckled while Nagisa grimaced. “But, those are sacrifices I’m willing to make so Nagisa can shine!”</em>
</p><p>“Morning everyone!” Hiromi greeted when she walked into the studio where Kanzaki, Karma, and Gakushuu were already gathered practising. “Oh!” Her smile wavered when she saw Mr Asano talking with Kanzaki’s dad and Mrs Hazama. “Gakushuu, you’re back!” She cooed, pinching the boy’s cheeks when Nagisa walked over to them. “Aw, did you make a full recovery?”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced when his cheeks were pinched. “Yeah…”</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Mr Asano narrowing his eyes at Hiromi.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you disappointed that Gakushuu won’t be able to perform in the competition?” The presenter asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, at first, I was disappointed,” Mr Asano said while Gakushuu was chewing on a stick of celery. “But, obviously there are just some unfortunate circumstances that can’t be controlled.” His smile tightened. “Even though Gakushuu is perfectly capable of competing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow and cast his dad a glance.</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to Mr Asano and Gakushuu at the doctor’s office.</p><p>“He’s going to need two months at least to recover,” the doctor said, adjusting her glasses. “He really shouldn’t be doing any strenuous activity.”</p><p>Mr Asano glanced at his son who was sitting down on the examination table. “…Can the recovery be condensed into two weeks?”</p><p>The doctor nearly choked. “What?!”</p><p>
  <em>“Obviously, I wouldn’t risk Gakushuu’s safety and health,” Mr Asano insisted, while Gakushuu chewed on a carrot. “But, others just don’t realise how strong he is.” He looked at his son. “In fact, he once broke his ankle and recovered in…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Two days,” Gakushuu replied flatly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly.” Mr Asano patted him on the head.</em>
</p><p>The camera caught Mr Asano and Koro-sensei having an argument in the hallway. “He’s perfectly fine.”</p><p>“The doctor said he needs at least two months!” Koro-sensei argued. “He shouldn’t even be training!”</p><p>“He’s perfectly fine,” Mr Asano repeated, scoffing. “There’s no need to take him off the pyramid.”</p><p>“He had an operation!”</p><p>The scene shifted to Gakushuu sneaking into Koro-sensei’s office while the cameraman followed.</p><p>“Yeah, my dad’s doing that thing where he’s in denial,” Gakushuu explained while hunting through Koro-sensei’s desk in the office. “So it’ll be a pretty big fallout when he faces the truth.”</p><p>“Oh… why? What will happen?” The cameraman asked warily as the boy stuffed a bag of Doritos and a carton of non-organic orange juice in his shorts.</p><p>Gakushuu shrugged, stealing a chocolate bar. “I dunno,” he said with a mouthful of chocolate. “Last time something like this happened, he tried to drive the car into a lake.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Insurance covered it though, so it was fine.”</p><p>The scene changed back to the studio with all the children gathered.</p><p>“Alright, children!” Koro-sensei addressed the class while they were gathered. “Now, I would like us to give a nice welcome to Asano, who’s come back from his recovery!”</p><p>The children clapped, Gakushuu scowled when Karma tried to shove a chilli in his ear.</p><p>“Now, we’ve had to make adjustments to the pyramid since Asano can’t compete fully,” Koro-sensei said, bringing the blackboard into view. “Also, I want you to know, Asano, that you’re still a part of our team, so you can come cheer us on at the competition!”</p><p>“Yay,” Gakushuu replied dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei ignored the sarcasm. “From what I’ve seen this past month, I’ve been very proud of all the hard work you’ve put in, but there was a special someone who really proved themselves this month!”</p><p>Kayano nudged Nagisa who blushed and ducked his head.</p><p>“So, without further ado…!” Koro-sensei unveiled Nagisa’s photo at the top of the pyramid. “Nagisa, you’re in the centre!”</p><p>The other children clapped and cheered.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Hiromi’s smug face, earning a glare from the other parents.</p><p>
  <em>“We all knew it was going to be Nagisa,” Mrs Nakamura sighed, shaking her head. “Hiromi has been smug about it since Asano got injured.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, I’m happy for Nagisa,” Terasaka’s dad said in the confessional room. “But, I’m just worried about the kid freezing on stage, especially with his mom there.”</em>
</p><p>Hiromi clapped loudly. “Good job, sweetie!”</p><p>
  <em>Hiromi was grinning. “I mean, the choice was obvious at the end of the day.” She hugged Nagisa tightly, making the boy smile. “My little Nagisa is a born star.” Her smile was smug. “Of course, some parents were jealous – although, that’s to be expected.”</em>
</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Mr Asano’s face twitching.</p><p>
  <em>There was silence in the confessional room while Gakushuu quietly chewed on a straw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…So, how do you feel about Nagisa being top of the pyramid?” The presenter asked cautiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Asano smiled brightly. “Oh, I couldn’t be happier.” He chuckled lightly. “Honestly, I can’t think of anyone more deserving. I’m very happy for them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gakushuu stopped chewing his straw and cast a shrewd look at his dad.</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to later in the evening, with Mr Asano parking his car further away from the studio in an empty car park as the camera zoomed in across from the street.</p><p>Mr Asano then got out of the car with his son, a crowbar in hand, and then proceeded to smash the front-view mirror. The man smashed his expensive car with the crowbar, thrashing the tires and yelling curses while he did so.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Gakushuu, who was standing by the side while drinking some orange juice, as he calmly watched his dad smash up the car.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, so my dad ruined the car again,” Gakushuu said, while in the confessional room alone, eating a bag of cheesy Doritos he’d stolen. “He kind of gets really upset when I lose or something goes wrong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And, does that upset you?” The presenter asked gently. “That your dad is so obsessed with winning?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it did at first because sometimes he’d lock me outside the house.” He shrugged and ate some more Doritos. “But, now I don’t really care because I like seeing him lose his sh**.”</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu drank his juice as he curiously watched his dad drive the crowbar through the back window and then collapse on the ground with his head in his hands.</p>
<hr/><p>“The competition is nearly here,” Koro-sensei voiced over. “So, I need to make sure the children are really putting their all into this – I had to adapt the dance routine to suit Nagisa’s skills, but this actually might work in our favour.” He chuckled nervously. “This is a big competition! So let’s try our best, please.” He turned away anxiously. “Or your sensei might die from shame…”</p><p>“What?” Nakamura frowned, looking confused along with the other children.</p><p>“Nothing!” Koro-sensei said quickly. “Let’s all get in position!”</p><p>Nagisa was practicing in the studio with the others, leading the centre.</p><p>“Nagisa, legs! Higher!” Karasuma yelled.</p><p>Nagisa stumbled when he tried to move faster.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s definitely more pressure being in the spotlight,” Nagisa said while in the confessional room alone. “But, I really wanna make my mom and Koro-sensei proud.” He smiled hesitantly. “So, I’m gonna try my best!”</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the parents were watching from the stands.</p><p>“Has he even had chance to practice?” Mrs Hazama asked, filing her nails.</p><p>Hiromi’s eyes narrowed. “<em>Yes.”</em> She straightened up. “He’s been practicing every day in fact.”</p><p>Hazama’s mom raised an eyebrow. “<em>Really?”</em></p><p>Hiromi’s eye twitched.</p><p>
  <em>“I really don’t appreciate the comments from a lot of the parents,” Hiromi said, scowling. “I understand they’re jealous, but it’s really unprofessional, and actually just downright childish.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em> Hiromi pretended to look through her bag. “By the way, how often has Hazama been practicing?”</p><p>The camera zoom in on Mrs Hazama’s narrowed eyes as Yukimura awkwardly moved out of the frame.</p><p>“Every day,” Hazama’s mom replied tightly.</p><p>“Huh.” Hiromi looked at Hazama who had a dead expression on her as she followed the others and did a flip in the air. “Well…” She smiled. “I think she’s very good at gymnastics at least.” She shrugged. “Have you thought of having her try that out?”</p><p>The tone shifted as Mrs Hazama’s gaze turned deadly.</p><p>
  <em>“At least?” Hazama’s mom snapped, looking enraged. “Just what is she trying to say?! My daughter is a better dancer than her son will ever be!”</em>
</p><p>“Oh.” Hazama mom’s smile tightened. “Well, I suppose she is acrobatic.” Her smile was overly sweet. “It’s her <em>confidence</em>, really.” She flipped her hair back. “She doesn’t <em>shy</em> away from the spotlight.”</p><p>Hiromi’s eyes narrowed, as a dark look cast over her face. “<em>Excuse me? What did you say?”</em></p><p>Terasaka’s dad buried his face in his hand. “Ah, f***.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, you know, between us moms, Nagisa isn’t exactly confident,” Mrs Hazama continued, shrugging. “And, this is his biggest competition to date.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not trying to be cruel,” Mrs Hazama said bluntly in the confessional room. “I’m just being honest, because someone needs to explain to Hiromi that her child just isn’t a born performer, and she needs to accept that.”</em>
</p><p>“I didn’t realise my child was suddenly <em>your</em> business,<em> Emica</em>,” Hiromi replied, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Um!” Yukimura tried to intervene. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this near the children—?”</p><p>“Well, I think someone needs to say it since Nagisa is going to be centre stage,” Mrs Hazama replied coldly. “And, frankly since you don’t have an issue voicing your—”</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to stop you there!” Hiromi snapped, starting to go red in the face. “I don’t know what your problem is, but Nagisa is a born performer, and I am here EVERY DAY unlike—!”</p><p>“No.” Mrs Hazama’s gaze sparked with rage. “Don’t even go there, because at least I actually care about my daughter!”</p><p>
  <em>The scene cut to Mrs Nakamura sighing. “Oh, no…”</em>
</p><p>Hiromi’s face turned bright red as a dark look overwhelmed her.</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU!!!”</p><p>The screeching cut through the music and made the children and Koro-sensei jumped.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at where the parents were worriedly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Not again…”</p><p>Hazama sighed, standing next to Nagisa. “Well, this should be interesting.”</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. “I don’t know if interesting is the right word—"</p><p>“I have had it up to <em>here </em>with your attitude! We’re all putting the work in. We’re all showing up!” Mrs Hazama shouted. “You’re not better than any of us!”</p><p>“Well…” Hiromi struggled to speak. “But… I am better than your trash hair extensions, that’s for sure!”</p><p>Hazama sighed. “Oh, boy…”</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU SAY!” Mrs Hazama turned red in the face, causing the kids to nearly fall back by the force of the blow.</p><p>
  <em>“My mom gets really sensitive about her hair, because she has a bald patch she covers up,” Hazama told them while alone in the confessional room. “That’s why sometimes she wears wigs – but I’m not supposed to tell people that.”</em>
</p><p>“Ladies, please!” Koro-sensei tried to intervene.</p><p>“STAY OUT OF THIS!” They screamed at him, knocking his wig and nose off.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you kidding me?!” Mrs Hazama looked livid in the confession room. “Just who does this b*** think she is?” She scoffed. “My hair is trash? Has she even looked in a mirror? Because last time I checked, blue wasn’t flattering!”</em>
</p><p>“I’m not putting up with this!” Mrs Hazama snapped, grabbing her bag. “Kirari, get your things!”</p><p>“Oh, come on…” Mr Kanzaki muttered while Mr Asano looked amused.</p><p>“Oh, you are such a drama queen!” Hiromi shouted. “We don’t even need you here!” She looked around at the parents to agree with her, but they stared at her blankly.</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Mrs Hazama screamed, rushing out of the viewing room. “Kirari, I said, get your things!”</p><p>Hazama sighed and slowly went to go grab her bag.</p><p>“Oh, boohoo!” Hiromi yelled, scoffing. “You’re such a child! You’re such a child!”</p><p>
  <em>“I am not a doormat,” Hiromi said firmly while in the confessional room. “And, I will not be spoken to with disrespect.”</em>
</p><p>Mrs Hazama grabbed her daughter and dragged her out of the studio. “Get the camera out of my face!” She pushed passed the cameraman. “Move!”</p>
<hr/><p>The parents and children were gathered outside of a large bus with luggage.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s finally competition time!” Koro-sensei rubbed his gloved hands together excitedly. “We’re going to be taking the bus to Kanagawa dance competition!” He told them. “I insist on everyone taking the bus since we’re all cheering each other on!”</em>
</p><p>The scene showed Hiromi and Hazama glaring at each other as they got out of their cars and marched towards the bus, trying to out-pace each other as they threw each other dirty looks.</p><p>
  <em>“So…” Yukimura looked sheepish while in the confessional room with Nakamura’s mom. “Things have been a little awkward since Ms Shiota and Mrs Hazama’s fight…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re going to be on that bus for three hours,” Mrs Nakamura said dryly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if not all of us make it to the hotel.”</em>
</p><p>“Dad, what are you doing?” Terasaka asked when he saw his and Kanzaki’s dad sneak some alcohol into a carry-on bag.</p><p>“Ssh!” His dad shushed him. “It’s a three-hour journey, son.”</p><p>“Yukiko, don’t run off!” Mr Kanzaki snapped when he saw his daughter giggling as she was chased by Nakamura around the parking lot. “Girls!”</p><p>Mrs Nakamura rolled her eyes and snuck a swig of something from her pink ‘Best Mom’ flask.</p><p>Hiromi huffed, holding Nagisa’s hand as she walked passed Mrs Hazama on the bus.</p><p>Mr Asano stepped out of his new car and popped the boot with the keys as Gakushuu got out.</p><p>“Hey! Nice car, Asano,” Mr Kanzaki looked impressed by the new car.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mr Asano smiled pleasantly while Gakushuu grabbed his luggage. “I traded in the old one.”</p><p>“Yeah, for scrap parts,” Gakushuu muttered as he pulled his case towards the bus.</p><p>
  <em>“I really like the bus, because I think it’s an opportunity for us to be closer together!” Koro-sensei said brightly in the confessional room.</em>
</p><p>The parents hurried on the bus, with Hiromi yanking Nagisa back when he tried to run off and sit next to Karma. “I think it’s best you sat next to mommy, honey.” She looked around pointedly. “We’re going to have so much fun.”</p><p>“But, mom…” Nagisa scowled while Karma stuck his tongue out at the woman when she wasn’t looking.</p><p>Mrs Hazama glared at Hiromi as she passed her while Hazama looked bored.</p><p>“Alright, everyone!” Koro-sensei was at the front of the bus as the doors closed. “Let’s do a headcount!” He took out a register. “When I say your name, announce you’re here loud and clear!”</p><p>“Can he not just count us?” Mr Kanzaki muttered while Mrs Hazama rolled her eyes from the seat behind him.</p><p>“Karma Akabane!”</p><p>“Here.” Karma was playing on his game console.</p><p>“Mr Asano!”</p><p>Mr Asano sighed, forcing his smile to stay. “Here.”</p><p>“Gakushuu Asano!”</p><p>“Here, sir!” Gakushuu replied, opening a textbook.</p><p>
  <em>“Why do the parents need a register?” Mr Kanzaki questioned in the confessional room. “There are only seven adults here!”</em>
</p><p>Koro-sensei kept going through the register. “Mr Kanzaki!”</p><p>Kanzaki’s dad sighed, slumping in his seat.</p><p>“Daddy, you have to say ‘here’,” Kanzaki told him, frowning as she hugged her pink bunny close. “Otherwise, he’ll get worried.”</p><p>“Mr Kanzaki!” Koro-sensei looked around the bus anxiously. “HAS HE BEEN LEFT BEHIND?!”</p><p>Mr Karasuma sighed, plugging his earphones in.</p><p>“Oh, god…” Mr Kanzaki groaned, running a hand down his face. “Here…”</p><p>“EVERYONE OFF THE BUS!” Koro-sensei was flustered, not having heard him. “WE HAVE TO DO A MAN-HUNT—”</p><p>“I’M HERE, DAMN IT!” Mr Kanzaki shouted, sitting up.</p><p>Koro-sensei instantly relaxed, sighing in relief. “Oh, what a relief!” He ticked the name off the registered. “Now, who’s next?”</p><p>A lot of the parents groaned in exasperation.</p>
<hr/><p>Yukimura giggled when Koro-sensei leaned over and whispered a joke near her ear from behind the seat. Kayano who was sitting next to her looked annoyed and pulled her headphones tighter over her ears.</p><p>The other parents were looking over curiously.</p><p>“Hm.” Mrs Hazama huffed. “Well, I guess it won’t be a surprise if Kayano gets top of the pyramid next week…”</p><p>Mr Kanzaki shook his head. “They’re being so obvious about it as well, in front of the children.”</p><p>“Obvious about what?” Kanzaki asked, looking up from her colouring book.</p><p>“Nothing, sweetie,” he reassured, smiling as he patted her on the head. “Just going back to colouring.”</p><p>
  <em>“Do you and Koro-sensei have a relationship?” The presenter asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?!” Ms Yukimura blushed bright pink, covering her mouth. “Of course not!” She tried to look serious while her little sister looked unimpressed. “Our relationship is perfectly professional!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera zoomed in on Kayano giving the camera a pointed look.</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted to the bus showing Ms Yukimura feeding Koro-sensei some crisps. “Here comes the flying saucer!” she cooed while Koro-sensei yapped up the crisp.</p><p>Hiromi tried to comb Nagisa’s hair. “I don’t understand how you even got sand in it?”</p><p>Nagisa’s cheeks flushed, looking down as his mom tried to style his hair.</p><p>“I brought some lovely accessories!” Hiromi looked happy, taking out some butterfly clips and glittery pins. “You’re going to look wonderful!”</p><p>Nagisa grimaced when he saw them, earning a concerned look from Karma from the seat nearby.</p><p>
  <em>“…My mom really likes girly things,” Nagisa muttered while sitting next to Karma in the confessional room. “Um… that’s why she likes dance.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Nagisa looks good crossdressing,” Karma said, kicking his feet back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I don’t!” Nagisa looked embarrassed. “Shut up, Karma!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karma grinned, pinching his cheeks. “But, it’s true! Look, I have photos!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Nagisa tried to tackle him when he pulled out his phone.</em>
</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Karma’s eyes narrowing when Hiromi tried to pin some glitter clips in Nagisa’s hair.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wow!” Nakamura ran into the dressing room in excitement as the others followed after in dragging their cases. “It’s big!” She laughed and spun around with Kanzaki.</p><p>“Okay, girls, settle down,” Mr Kanzaki said, frowning as he unpacked the portable beauty station. “We need to get ready!”</p><p>“Come on, people! Let’s go!” Koro-sensei encouraged as he, the parents, Yukimura, and Karasuma carried in the equipment for getting ready.</p><p>
  <em>“I like getting ready the most!” Kayano exclaimed, grinning. “We get to wear our costumes! It’s like being a low-budget movie star!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukimura chuckled. “All the parents help out getting everyone ready, so it’s a little hectic.”</em>
</p><p>The parents were running around after the children, getting them dressed in their costumes, the girls in glittery silver leotards while the boys were in black leotards with shorts and less glitter.</p><p>“Karma, stay still.” Koro-sensei sighed as he tried to style the redhead’s hair, earning a glare from the boy.</p><p>“How come he has to wear my costume!?” Gakushuu complained, glaring at Karma when the boy stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“We’re all a team here, Asano.” Koro-sensei sighed, patting Gakushuu on the head. “That means we <em>share </em>costumes when others need it.”</p><p>Gakushuu scowled, glaring at his teacher.</p><p>
  <em>“Every time Karma’s parents don’t buy him a costume, he has to borrow mine!” Gakushuu complained while in the confessional room alone. “And, he always makes a mess on it!”</em>
</p><p>“Where are the hairpins!?” Mr Kanzaki stressed, trying to get Kanzaki ready, as Mrs Nakamura got in the way helping sew some more sequins on their leotards.</p><p>“Does anyone have a spare curling iron!?” Mrs Hazama snapped.</p><p>“Let me check the bag!” Yukimura went rummaging in the said bag.</p><p>Hiromi swore under her breath as she tried to adjust Nagisa’s costume by the shorts part of his leotard. “Hold still, Nagisa!”</p><p>“I am…” Nagisa frowned, wincing when the needle nipped his skin. “Ow!”</p><p>Hiromi looked frustrated. “Fine then, have it loose!” She put the needle away and went to grab the hair accessories but couldn’t find them. “Uh, where are…?” She started upheaving the vanity, trying to find them. “Who-who has Nagisa’s hairpins!?”</p><p>The music shifted to something tense as the parents turned around in confusion.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Karma’s face.</p><p>
  <em>“…I didn’t steal them,” Karma said defensively. “I just hid them because Nagisa didn’t like them…”</em>
</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Mrs Nakamura looked annoyed, styling her daughter’s hair. “They’re probably just in your suitcase.”</p><p>“No, they’re not, they’re not in my suitcase, Nakamura!” Hiromi snapped, narrowing her gaze. “I took them out of my bag five minutes ago, and put them on THIS vanity.” She pointed at her vanity. “And, now they’re gone! Where are they?”</p><p>Nagisa frowned. “Mom, maybe they’re just—?”</p><p>“Not now!” she hissed, before crossing her arms, looking accusingly at the parents. “<em>Well?”</em></p><p>“Well, what?” Mr Terasaka looked annoyed. “They’re probably just lying around somewhere—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, they’re not!” Hiromi dumped her bag on the vanity, looking at them accusingly. “You know, I paid a lot of money for them.” She glanced at Hazama’s mom. “They’re valuable. They were the last in stock.”</p><p>
  <em>“They’re hairpins.” Mrs Nakamura swore, rolling her eyes while in the confessional room. “I can buy a pack from 99 yen store!”</em>
</p><p>“If you wanted to borrow them, you could have just asked,” Hiromi exclaimed. “I wouldn’t have held it against you, but to take them! Without permission? That’s just childish!”</p><p>“For God’s sake!” Mrs Hazama stopped curling her daughter’s hair. “No one’s taken your tacky hairpins!”</p><p>Hiromi’s expression turned livid. “Excuse me?!”</p><p>
  <em>“This woman seriously has the audacity to call me tacky?!” Hiromi scoffed, shaking her head. “When her daughter dresses like some weird vampire child half the time?!”</em>
</p><p>“Ladies!” Koro-sensei quickly stood in-between them. “The competition is in fifteen minutes, can’t we just put our differences aside—?”</p><p>“Give me back my hairpins!” Hiromi shouted, marching over to Mrs Hazama while the woman brandished the curling iron. “I know you have them!”</p><p>In the background, Mr Asano rolled his eye and snuck out of the dressing room.</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Mrs Hazama shot back while Hiromi kept yelling, holding up the hot curlers threateningly. “Back the hell away from me!!”</p><p>Mr Karasuma hastily got in between them as well, as he and Koro-sensei kept the two women back.</p><p>“Ms Shiota, calm the hell down!” Mr Terasaka shouted.</p><p>“Stop it!” Nagisa watched worriedly as his eyes filled in tears and he burst out crying, before running out of the room while the camera tried to follow him.</p><p>“Nagisa!” Ms Yukimura yelled after him while everyone else was trying to keep the two moms apart as they were fighting.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like seeing my mom fight!” Nagisa rubbed his eyes, hiccupping. “I wish she’d just stop!”</em>
</p><p>The scene shifted as the cameraman tried to zoom in on Nagisa who was crying and hiding near a corner.</p><p>The other children snuck out of the dressing room while the adults were still busy arguing.</p><p>“Nagisa?” Nakamura found him first, trying to hide behind a large plant pot.</p><p>The camera-man snuck closer as the children gathered around the blue-haired boy.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Kayano said gently, pulling her friend into a hug.</p><p>“Parents are just stupid,” Terasaka said, frowning.</p><p>“And, your mom’s crazy,” Gakushuu said bluntly, earning a hit from Nakamura. “Ow!”</p><p>Karma’s brow furrowed, sitting down next to Nagisa and Kayano. “You okay?”</p><p>Nagisa sniffled, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. “No…”</p><p>“You want some chocolate?” Gakushuu pulled out a chocolate bar from his hoodie he’d been hiding.</p><p>“No.” Nagisa shook his head, drying away his tears. “I don’t know if I can win.”</p><p>“Yes, you can,” Kanzaki said, frowning. “You’re really talented.”</p><p>Nagisa fidgeted. “But, if I mess up, my mom will b-be mad and Koro-sensei will be upset…”</p><p>“Koro-sensei won’t be upset,” Kayano replied gently. “He doesn’t get mad at us when we lose – remember when Asano messed up on stage last year?”</p><p>Gakushuu blushed. “I didn’t mess up! There was tape on the stage!”</p><p>“…But, what about my mom?” Nagisa mumbled.</p><p>The other children were quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Well… I don’t know, but if you ask me, Koro-sensei’s opinion is more important,” Nakamura said.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s our dance teacher,” Kanzaki said, nodding. “If he isn’t disappointed, then who cares about anything else?”</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his eyes, looking at them hesitantly. “I guess that’s true…”</p><p>“Yeah! So come on! We gotta dance like professionals so we don’t let him down!” Terasaka said fiercely.</p><p>“Yeah!” The other children agreed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled feebly. “Yeah! Let’s do it!”</p><p>“We can get ready ourselves since our parents are busy,” Kanzaki said, showing the bag of make-up and brushes she’d taken.</p><p>
  <em>“Even if I’m upset and scared, I don’t want to let Koro-sensei down,” Nagisa said more confidently in the confession room. “So, I’m just gonna do it! Even if I might mess up!”</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, things had started to finally calm down in the dressing room.</p><p>“Alright, everyone go to separate corners!” Karasuma ordered as the women finally stopped yelling.</p><p>Hiromi huffed, pushing some hair out of her face. “I’m charging you for this!”</p><p>Mrs Hazama’s eyes flashed. “For the last time, I didn’t—”</p><p>Mr Asano cleared his throat, having returned with a Starbuck Coffee in hand. “…Is anyone, I mean anyone, aware that the children are missing?”</p><p>There was a pause as the adults looked around and realised their children were gone.</p><p>Koro-sensei screamed. “WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hurry up, Asano!” Nakamura hissed as they were about to be called on stage.</p><p>Gakushuu glared at her, trying to apply glitter onto Kayano’s cheeks with a brush. “This is an art form, Nakamura!”</p><p>“And, now announcing the…” The announcer paused, squinting to read the name of the dance. “Slither…slither dance?”</p><p>“That’s us!” Kanzaki looked excited as the rest of the children braced themselves.</p><p>Gakushuu stuffed the make-up in a bag. “Hurry up!” He pushed Nagisa ahead when the boy hesitated. “We have a competition to win!”</p><p>Nagisa smiled a little when he looked over his shoulder at the boy who glared back.</p><p>
  <em>“For the record, it’s not like we’re all friends,” Gakushuu said stubbornly while in the confessional room. “They’re my teammates, and that’s all to it.”</em>
</p><p>Nagisa ran onto stage with his teammates and did a cartwheel as they all got into position.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, the parents were rushing around the hallway, looking for their children.</p><p>“Where are they?!” Koro-sensei sobbed.</p><p>“Kai!” Karasuma looked at the other cameraman who had been following the children around and was now on a break eating sushi, the huge camera by his side. “Have you seen the kids?”</p><p>“Hm?” He wiped some rice off his upper lip. “Uh, yeah, they’re onstage.”</p><p>“Then, why didn’t you tell us?!” Mr Kanzaki snapped.</p><p>Kai the cameraman shrugged, eating his sushi.</p><p>The parents and teachers hurried off to the stage area where the children were doing their act.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in relief when he saw them dancing. “Oh, thank goodness!” He hurried over to their assigned seats as the children did their dance number, not a step out of place. “They’re wonderful!” His eyes sparkled with pride as they moved around on stage perfectly.</p><p>Nagisa grinned, lifting his legs properly and transitioning into each move smoothly as everything flowed naturally.</p><p>
  <em>“I like dancing because it’s like everything else doesn’t matter,” Nagisa said brightly, smiling, as he was in the confessional room alone. “The lights are really bright so it’s like I’m in a whole different world!”</em>
</p><p>Hiromi watched her son dance with a small look of awe, staying quiet as she was sitting next to Koro-sensei. The audience clapped when the dance number finished, causing Hiromi to smile slightly. “He’s…” She sighed, a rare, warm look passing over her face. “He’s a good dancer.”</p><p>“Mom!” Nakamura was grinning as the kids rushed to join their parents in the audience. “Did you see us?”</p><p>Mrs Nakamura chuckled and lifted her daughter onto her lap. “Yes, I did, honey.” She tapped her nose. “And you were beautiful!”</p><p>Nagisa looked at his mom warily as he approached.</p><p>“Well, done, my boy!” Koro-sensei surprised him when he lifted him up. “You were wonderful!”</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes lit up, grinning. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, you were,” Hiromi said awkwardly, smiling as she pulled him onto her lap.”…But, next time if you run off, mommy will be really mad!”</p><p>“Uh…” Nagisa looked nervous again.</p>
<hr/><p>The different teams were gathered together, wearing their different dance studio hoodies and jackets as the trophies were presented on stage.</p><p>“Third place goes to Candy Apple Sugar Rush!” The announcer announced, causing the audience to clap as the team member took the trophy.</p><p>Koro-sensei was biting his gloves anxiously as he was sitting in the audience with the rest of the parents.</p><p>
  <em>“Announcements are so nerve-wracking!” Koro-sensei exclaimed, chewing his gloves. “Every dance coach feels the same. I’ve seen more than one cry even.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…You mean like you did last year?” the presenter questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei tensed. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Last year – when Asano tripped in his solo and got second place?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A photo of Koro-sensei sobbing in the audience was shown, while Mr Asano was dragging his son off in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Uh….” Koro-sensei’s face turned white, a blank look appearing. “…Are you sure that’s me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who else would it be?!” The presenter exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>“And first place goes to…” The man chuckled, reading the card. “The Slither Slither dance!”</p><p>The audience erupted in cheers as Nagisa and the rest of the team jumped up excitedly, grabbing the large, golden, trophy.</p><p>
  <em>“I knew they would win,” Mrs Hazama said flippantly, examining her nails. “Honestly, I don’t even understand why everyone was so stressed. You’ve just got to believe in your kids.”</em>
</p><p>Nagisa grinned as he stood with his teammates, holding the trophy, as the award presenter turned to him.</p><p>“And. what’s your name, young man?”</p><p>“Nagisa Shiota,” he replied, smiling like the sun was shining down on them.</p><p>“And, which dance studio do you belong to?”</p><p>“KORO-SENSEI DANCE ACADEMY!” Nagisa and his team all replied loudly.</p><p>“I’M SO PROUD!” Koro-sensei started bawling, causing Karasuma to sigh as the tears were sprayed on him.</p><p>“So beautiful…” Yukimura wiped a tear away while Mr Terasaka was sobbing as he proudly recorded with is phone.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, as they were all getting on the bus again, Nagisa proudly carried his trophy. “Mom, can I sit with Karma?”</p><p>Hiromi sighed, glancing at the redhead who was sitting on his own. “Alright then.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Her son grinned and ran off to sit next to his friend.</p><p>Hiromi hesitated when she passed Mrs Hazama, before sitting in the seat opposite. “…Emica.”</p><p>Mrs Hazama narrowed her eyes while her daughter glanced at them both warily, before hopping off the seat to sit somewhere else. “Hiromi.”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s always awkward when the children see the parents not getting along,” Hiromi said, sighing. “You know, I’m very forgiving, and even though Hazama did cause a lot of the strife… I’m willing to be the bigger person and make amends.”</em>
</p><p>“The children did an amazing job,” Hiromi said lightly.</p><p>“Yes, they did.” Mrs Hazama forced a smile. “Nagisa was great.”</p><p>“Hazama was wonderful as well,” Hiromi replied pleasantly.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, Shiota is lucky I’m even speaking with her,” Mrs Hazama commented. “But, I’m the better person here, so I know I have to let it go.”</em>
</p><p>The two mothers exchanged fake smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>“The first competition of the season was a real confidence booster for everyone,” Koro-sensei voiced over as the children were training in the studio. “So, I really want to up the game for the next one!” He chuckled. “Which means I’ve enlisted help from the best of the best!”</p><p>“Ah, f***!” A shrill voice from outside made a lot of the parents and children look over at the door. “Oh, come on!”</p><p>Karasuma looked over curiously when a blonde woman wearing sunglasses and a leopard print outfit which barely covered her huge chest, struggled to get the door open.</p><p>“Christ!” The woman swore as she tried to drag two purple suitcases into the studio, only for it to get stuck in the door. “ARE YOU SH***ING ME?!”</p><p>Mr Kanzaki nearly choked on his drink, looking alarmed.</p><p>“Uh…” Karasuma raised an eyebrow while the children laughed.</p><p>“Uh, who is that?” Mrs Hazama questioned, looking confused along with the other stunned parents.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I like the view,” Mr Terasaka muttered, coughing into his drink, as he stared at the woman’s massive cleavage.</p><p>“Pfft!” The blonde woman huffed, the door slamming shut behind her as she dragged her bags in. “Finally!” She took off her sunshades, revealing bright blue eyes. “What does a girl have to pay to get some good hospitality around here?!”</p><p>The name Ms Irina Jelavic appeared on the screen. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>